Fotografía
by Dareve
Summary: Naruto es un famoso fotógrafo de una agencia de modelaje, en donde conoce al amor de su vida, Sasuke Uchiha. Luego de un tiempo se casan, pero al poco tiempo Sasuke muere trágicamente en un accidente. Naruto sigue con su vida, pero todo cambia en un sorpresivo viaje a Colombia con la empresa para la cual trabaja. ¿Sasuke esta realmente muerto?


La mañana apenas comenzaba a clarear, unos tenues rayos de sol se asomaban entre las nubes iluminando débilmente un campo santo donde se podía apreciar apenas una silueta parada frente a una lápida con la inscripción: _Uchiha Sasuke (1993-2011)_

-Han pasado dos años y no puedo dejar de amarte.- Decía un rubio de cabellos alborotados, piel canela, tres marquitas en cada mejilla y ojos azules tan profundos como el océano mientras traviesas lágrimas salían descontroladamente de sus hermosos orbes. Y es que habían pasado dos años, aproximadamente, desde que su esposo Sasuke Uchiha, un hermoso doncel se apenas 18 años se había ido para siempre en un trágico accidente de avión cuando se trasladaba a Brasil a cumplir con un contrato de trabajo

_Sasuke era un modelo profesional, a muy corta edad había entrado al mundo del modelaje y era de los mejores en el campo. Fue allí donde Naruto lo conoció, él era un fotógrafo de renombre de apenas 20 años y al ver a ese hermoso doncel de apenas 15 años quedo locamente enamorado. Luego de 3 años de maravilloso noviazgo Naruto le propuso matrimonio y Sasuke acepto gustoso. Después de la boda, Naruto no cabía de felicidad y Sasuke, aunque no lo mostraba, se encontraba feliz, el brillo que tenían sus ojos lo delataba; amaba a ese rubio aunque se lo demostrara de una forma muy peculiar. Las primeras semanas de matrimonio fueron maravillosas, se demostraban mutuamente su amor a todas horas, pero a los dos meses…_

_-Oe dobe- Dijo Sasuke entrando a la habitación, donde se encontraba Naruto vistiéndose después de tomar un baño._

_-Ya te dije que no me digas Dobe, Teme. ¿Qué pasó?-_

_-La empresa acaba de firmar un contrato en Brasil- Mencionó mientras se recostaba en la cama- y, ¿Adivina quién estaen la lista de los que viajaran hacia allá?- Dijo con un sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

_Al oír eso Naruto le sonrió ampliamente-¡Felicidades amor!- Grito mientras se tiraba sobre él abrazándolo y besándolo, -Te lo mereces, eres el mejor. Pero…- La sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro –Eso significa que tendremos que separarnos.- decía con una mirada triste._

_-No te preocupes, Dobe. Solo serán unos meses- Dijo sonriéndole para alegrarlo, aunque él también se sentía triste por alejarse de Naruto, pero era algo que tenía que hacer._

_-Tienes razón, Sasu.- Lo beso y lo abrazo con más fuerza contra su pecho._

_El tiempo paso volando, el día en que Sasuke partiría había llegado mas rápido de lo que habían pensado. Naruto había ido a despedirlo al aeropuerto y al ver el avión despegar sintió un mal presentimiento, pero pensó que era solo cosa suya._

_Al día siguiente…_

_Se escuchó el sonido de un vidrio romperse y en una habitación muy bien amueblada se podía apreciar a un rubio son los ojos abiertos como platos y el teléfono pegado a la oreja._

_-¿Qué?-_

_- Lo lamento señor Namikaze, el avión en el que viajaba su esposo se desplomo y no hubo ningún sobreviviente.- Repitió la voz al otro lado._

_-No puede ser, esto es una broma, ¿Cierto?- Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_-Quisiera decirle que sí, señor. Lamentablemente es cierto. Nuestro más sentido pésame. Nos pondremos en contacto con usted en unos días para arreglar todo. Hasta luego- Después de eso colgó._

_Naruto seguía en la misma posición, se encontraba en shock y sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no veía nada, en su mente se libraba una batalla por aceptar la noticia que acababa de recibir. Poco a poco soltó el teléfono y callo de rodillas con la mano todavía a la altura del oído, las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos inundando su rostro mientras pequeños sollozos inundaban la habitación para luego ser reemplazados por gemidos de dolor._

_-¡Noooooo!... Sasuke… ¿Por qué?- Decía el rubio entre sollozos. –Dijiste que solo serian unos meses…-._

Le dolía en demasía recordar eso, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo, pero le era inevitable; esa era la razón por la cual se encontraba frente a una tumba vacía en esos momentos. Vacía porque nunca pudieron encontrar su cuerpo, buscaron sin parar, incluso él se había trasladado a América para tratar de encontrarlo, pero no obtuvieron resultados, cosa que deprimió más al blondo.

-¡Naruto!- Se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, pero estaba tan ensimismado en sus recuerdos que no pudo oírla. –Naruto, volvamos- Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Lo siento, Gaara. Sé que dije que solo sería un momento pero se me fue el tiempo- Dijo limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro con su antebrazo. –Hoy cumpliría 20 años, ¿Lo sabias?- Dijo volteando a ver con nostalgia la tumba.

-Lo sé, corazón.-

Gaara era un doncel de cabellos rojos y hermosos ojos aguamarina con un tatuaje sobre la suave y nívea piel como la porcelana de su frente. Él también era modelo de la agencia donde trabajo Sasuke y en cual Naruto es fotógrafo actualmente. Sabia de la historia de Naruto y desde su llegada a la agencia había estado apoyándolo siempre, lo que provoco que la amistad que sentía hacia el rubio se transformara en amor. Lo amaba tanto que le deprimía observar día a día los ojos sin brillo del blondo, escucharlo llorar cuando recordaba a Sasuke, sabía que no estaba preparado aun para una nueva relación, por eso había decidido no decirle nada de sus sentimientos y seguir haciendo el papel de amigo hasta que el rubio pudiera aceptarlo como algo más.

-Tenemos que irnos. Los muchachos deben estar esperándonos.- Dijo Gaara tocándole el hombro y jalándolo ligeramente.

-¡Hai!- Respondió Naruto sonriéndole, pero Gaara sabía que era una sonrisa falsa, común en el rubio desde hacía un par de años.

La agencia donde ambos trabajaban era un edificio bonito y moderno con letras gigantes que decía _"Amaterasu", _que es el nombre de esta. Era la empresa de la familia Uchiha, actualmente era dirigida por Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke, ya que su padre se había retirado el año anterior.

Al entrar a la agencia todos voltearon a verlos, ya que Naruto era el viudo más sexy que puedan imaginarse; no es de sorprenderse que todos los donceles y mujeres de la agencia anden babeando por nuestro adorable rubio.

-¡Naru-chan!-Escucho un grito y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba y lo apretaba por el cuello.

-Ki… Kiba… No… pue… do… respirar- Decía el rubio tratando de soltarse.

En ese momento solo sintió como lo jalaban fuertemente y lo apartaban del otro chico lanzándolo al suelo, al subir la vista se encontró con un furioso Gaara mirando ferozmente a Kiba. –Aléjate de él- Dijo Gaara sin quitar la vista del doncel morocho con dos tatuajes de triángulos invertidos en cada mejilla y apariencia perruna. El aludido solo le dedico una mirada severa.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, mapache-

-Mira, perra, yo hago lo que quiera, tú no eres nadie para decir que hacer o que no hacer-.

Naruto sintió la tensión e intervino antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera dar el primer golpe. –Tranquilos chicos.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose en medio de los dos. –Vamos Gaara, no hizo nada malo, estoy bien- Dijo tomando al bermejo de los hombros, -¿Ves?-.

-Na-Naruto-Kun- Se escuchó la voz de una chica, Naruto dio gracias a Kami-Sama porque la llegada de la chica relajo el momento.

-¡Dime, Hinata!- Dijo Naruto sonriendo ligeramente a la chica alta, blanca, de cabellos negros hasta la cintura y ojos como perlas, que era la asistente del presidente de la agencia. La chica se sonrojo por la leve sonrisa del rubio, lo que molesto a los donceles presentes. –Itachi-Sama quiere verte- Dijo agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

-Arigato- Dijo Naruto a Hinata, esta solo dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. –Ahora, por favor compórtense como adultos, nadie quiere de esposo a un niño.- Ante este comentario Gaara se puso tan rojo como su cabello y a Kiba no se le distinguían los tatuajes. Después de decir eso, Naruto se fue hacia la oficina de Itachi.

-No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercártele.- Dijo fríamente Gaara sin quitar la vista del pasillo por el cual había desaparecido Naruto.

-¿Y por qué te haría caso?- Respondió Kiba en tono burlón. –Si yo quiero, puedo secuéstralo y violarlo salvajemente. Dijo Kiba riendo con sorna ante el semblante de total enfado del pelirrojo.

Gaara moría de ganas de matar a Kiba por su estúpido comentario, en su casa se veía su enojo y se podía sentir un aura asesina emanando de él. Pero se contuvo, solo apretó fuertemente sus puños para que se le pasara el coraje, no podía darse el lujo de hacer algún implante infantil después del comentario de Naruto, le demostraría que él es el doncel que necesita a su lado.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Itachi…

-¡Adelante!-

-Disculpe, ¿Me mando a llamar, Itachi-Sama?- Dijo Naruto asomándose en la oficina.

-¡Oh!, Naruto-kun. Claro, pasa- Levantándose de su asiento le indico al rubio que se dirigiera a una pequeña sala con muebles de piel en color negro y una mesa de vidrio. -¿Quieres beber algo?- Le indico mientras el se Serbia licor en una copa.

-Muchas gracias, Itachi-Sama. Pero tengo que regresar a trabajar-.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado, gomen. Y… ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Bien- Dijo secamente el rubio tratando de mostrar una sonrisa apenas visible. Itachi sabia que era una falacia, pero evito decir algo más, no quería hacer sentir peor al chico. A él también le dolió la muerte de su hermano, pero no podía aferrarse, tenia que seguir adelante por el bien de su familia y de la empresa. Sabia de sobra que el rubio también lo había intentado, de muchas formas, pero todo había sido en vano, seguía igual que el primer día.

Suspiró -Bueno, te llame para informarte que tú y varios de tus compañeros viajaran a Colombia dentro de una semana, ya que nuestra empresa promocionara la línea de ropa y calzado de una nueva marca colombiana. Solo los mejores han sido seleccionados para esto y tú, como el mejor fotógrafo de la agencia, tienes que ir-.

-¿A Colombia?-

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Todo será verificado para evitar percances-. Desde el incidente de Sasuke, Naruto no había querido abordar un avión por miedo de que pasara lo mismo, irónicamente, había intentado suicidarse cuando se encontraba deprimido; pero gracias a Gaara había fallado en el intento.

-Está bien, en una semana, ¿Verdad?-

-Sí, procura tener todo listo para entonces.-

-¡Hai!- Dijo el rubio levantándose y saliendo de la oficina de su ex-cuñado. No sabía por qué pero tenía una sensación rara en el peco, _"Han de ser los nervios por el viaje", _se dijo a sí mismo.


End file.
